


Fever

by BadVaal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadVaal/pseuds/BadVaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lady Trevelyan finally finds enough courage to confront Cullen about her feelings they get interrupted by an uninvited intruder. My personal take on the first kiss scene with a little twist and additional fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Fever**

It started with a sneeze early in the morning. Evelyn did not really pay any attention to it as Skyhold was after all quite a cold place and sometimes, despite double blankets and roaring fire in the fireplace, she woke up all frozen in the middle of the night with cluttering teeth and slightly runny nose. But after a few more sneezes and slightly rising headache in the middle of the day, the Inquisitor had to admit to herself that perhaps a cup of hot tea gingerly sweetened with local dark honey was in order. Just in case.

Twenty minutes later and true to her previous plan, Lady Trevelyan sat in her favorite chair with a blanket all snugged around her legs and with a cup of steaming tea which pleasantly warmed her hands and banished the cold of morning. _At least today was relatively free_. Evelyn mused and sipped the golden liquid. _No meetings until late in the afternoon and all paper work was done._ It was nice to just sit and relax for once. She really missed it. This was one of the good things about the life in the Circle especially with her family's connections and wealth. She did not have to worry about much. But life has certainly changed a lot in these past few weeks.

Evelyn sighed and took another sip from the cup all the while her eyes were looking out through the window. To her surprise she finally noticed what the center of attention of her absent mind was. Of course, the ramparts and the tower where Commander Cullen established his headquarters.

A small smirk played over her lips then. Mainly because lately, Evelyn had been thinking about Commander more often than she probably should have. But she could not help it. That man had uncanny gift to tug at something in her and she often found herself idly walking around Skyhold in a vain hope that they will "accidentally" meet and had a chance to start a conversation which would be about something else than endless planning in the War Room.

"This is so immature." Evelyn muttered in a half whisper to herself and in one go finished her tea in a futile hope that the hot liquid could somehow banish the thoughts from her mind or at least calm her nerves. She felt her cheeks burn slightly as her golden eyes turned back to the ramparts. And at that moment she was not entirely sure if the slight spin of her head and burning heat in her cheeks was caused by the tea, starting fever or... _thoughts about her Commander._

With an annoyed wave of a hand Evelyn bit her bottom lip and reluctantly returned to her previous line of thought. _Indeed, they did share a pleasant walk around the Skyhold the last time they met alone. Perhaps if she pushed it a bit, she would find out if Cullen...no Commander Cullen..._ Evelyn reminded herself. _Felt more inclined towards more leisure times spent in each others company._

"Right. Lets face this as grown ups." The Evelyn nodded to herself and slowly stood up from the warm comfort of her armchair. _Well it was easier said than done though._ She quickly scanned her memory about all the romance novels she had ever read for any sort of inspiration or help. After all, life in the Circle came with a rather tight morale and even though she was an adult this was definitely not her field of expertise. But at such a cowardly line of thoughts Lady Trevelyan balled her right hand into a fist, a gesture of resolution and furrowed her brows.

"Well, in the worst case scenario, I will make a fool of myself and will have to avoid The War Room for some time." Evelyn drew in a deep breath and abandoned the empty cup at the nearby polished table. At the time like this, she really wished for some friend in this whole keep who could offer her a good advice. In the end she went through a small mental check-list of all potential people while her steps slowly brought her down the stairs and into the main hall.

 _Cassandra._ Not very likely. The Seeker turned out to be a dependable friend. But when Evelyn imagined anything to do with relationships or romance and Cassandra she was left with nothing.

 _Leliana._ Well the spymaster and a former bard probably had more experience in this matter than anyone but Evelyn couldn't bring herself to start an idle chat with the Chantry Sister. The more she thought about it, the more she had to admit to herself that Leliana terrified her.

And then there was _Josephine._ And Evelyn had to wonder if she would have to schedule an appointment with the ambassador. "One to two in the afternoon, chat with Inquisitor about love affairs." Not very likely.

Finally she reached the great hall, which was quite deserted at this hour. Most of the people were either resting, working or having a lunch. Evelyn stopped in the middle of the hall and looked to the large entry way and then to her left. _Which way would be better?_ After only a moment of hesitation she decided for a more direct route and at the same time prayed for Solas to be anywhere else than in the rotunda with the usual smirk on his face and all knowing eyes peering into her very soul.

Luckily her prayers were heard. And the Inquisitor quickly slipped past the half finished frescoes and over the bridge. The cold wind stung her on the cheeks, which even now burned warmly.

"Splendid...I will arrive and I will be blushing even before I speak." Evelyn sighed aloud to herself but kept going. She would rather have this over with than sitting in her room another day, eating herself alive with what ifs.

Commander Cullen looked over his desk, probably for the hundredth time this day alone and still that one bloody report from Leliana was missing. She promised that one of her people will bring it to him before noon and yet he was still waiting. And without it he could not finish the rest of this piling paper work. A soft knock on the door disturbed him from his musings and the ex templar looked up from the desk only to find the Inquisitor standing in the door frame. _And she looked especially lovely today._ Cullen had to blink at his own daring thoughts.

"How may I help you Inquisitor?" The Commander asked in what he hoped was all business kind of a voice but he could not stop his eyes. He noticed her slightly ruffled hair, probably from the wind outside. And there was this small and cute little smudge next to her left eye. Most likely a stray sod landed there, after all Skyhold was full of it lately as the weather grew colder. Cullen studied her face a little bit more and then finally he realized something. _Was the Inquisitor blushing?_

"I thought we could talk. Alone." She seemed rather nervous, Cullen noticed but that might have been only his imagination.

"Of course. Lets walk over the western wall. It is usually quiet and empty." She smiled at him and Cullen almost felt his knees turn into jelly. And he had to remind himself of his discipline. She was the Inquisitor after all. No matter how he might feel, it was inappropriate and foolish and utterly impossible.

At least the wall was empty. Thank The Maker. Cullen cherished this moment. Often he would silently envy the others that they were able to travel with the Inquisitor while he had to remain in Skyhold. There were nights when he only lied in bed, sleepless and imagined all the places where the two of them could have gone.

His favorite fantasy was the lake where he said goodbye to his brother. It was a calm little place and he really wished that he could show it to her one day. But now Cullen noticed the painful silence between them. Evelyn was avoiding his eyes, her usual straight posture slightly hunched. She looked nervous and perhaps a little afraid?

"Is everything alright?" Cullen asked finally, happy for a chance to break the silence.

"What?" The Inquisitor replied rather absently. That left him baffled, it was very rare that Lady Trevelyan would lose her focus.

"You wanted to talk?" Cullen didn't know what to gather from this. He might have sounded a little bit pushy but then again, perhaps it would have been for the best to let her talk in her own pace.

He slowed his pace and stopped next to her. Right now they were so close he could almost count all the little freckles which covered the entirety of her face. He also noticed that her cheeks were still flushed in a lovely shade of pink and Cullen had to smile for himself. Despite everything, Evelyn warmed his heart by just standing next to him. Her presence managed to brighten his day and lift his heart into the new heights. And with a silent sigh Cullen shook his head. _He was losing his inner battle with his own feelings, badly._

"Cullen I care for you but..." Evelyn paused and looked into his eyes. And again he was reminded of a liquid gold here and there mixed with the brightest of copper when he returned her gaze.

"But?" Cullen smiled and replied in a soft voice. Much softer than he had planned.

"I know how you feel about mages. I mean, could you, could you see me as anything more?" Cullen couldn't believe she said that. Of course he saw her as more. How could he not. Until now he did not even think about her as being a mage. It did not matter to him. Not anymore. Nothing from his past tainted any moment they had spent together.

"I could. I mean I do." He replied finally. She looked at him and he could almost feel the relief falling off from her shoulders. "But you are the Inquisitor. I did not think..." Cullen stammered and silently cursed himself for the lack of eloquence whenever it came to situations like this.

"And yet I am here." Evelyn smiled at him and leaned against the wall with her back.

 _He had to do it. Now or never._ Cullen returned her smile and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Kiss which was on his mind for weeks now. Kiss which haunted his imagination during the nights and pestered him during the day when they talked in The War Room or accidentally met each other at the Skyhold grounds.

Her lips were soft and he gently brushed them with his before he wrapped her into his arms. This was the moment he waited for his whole life. One of his hands lightly rested on the small of her back while he traced the line of her neck and jaw with the other. His senses felt overwhelmed with the moment. Evelyn was slightly stiff in his arms at first and Cullen supposed that the boldness of his action surprised her. But she recovered quickly and he felt her smile into their kiss while she pressed herself closer to him and leaned into his embrace.

Yet he did not expect the kiss to feel so..warm. _Wait a moment._ It was not just the kiss which was burning and Cullen pulled away gently and looked at her with clarity in his mind restored once more. _Right. How could he have missed it._ Of course her eyes looked like a liquid gold. Both were glazed with fever and her cheeks were not blushing but burning hot.

"Evelyn." Cullen said softly with a smile. He realized that when he pulled away his action awarded him with a look which was equal part puzzlement and worry.

"Do you regret this?" She asked and Cullen realized that the Inquisitor, always so confident and strong was not really that self assured when it came to the moments like this.

"No, not at all. But, you need to rest." He gently pressed his palm against her forehead and afterwards gave her one small kiss on the cheek. "Let me accompany you to your quarters." Cullen did not even wait for her confirmation. He saw people die from common fever before. And especially in the cold places such as Skyhold he refused to gamble. Not with their healing herb supplies running low and not a properly trained healer among their men. There will be other days. And Cullen had to smile. The realization that his dreams came true today finally dawned on him and without further due or any thought about how appropriate his action might be, the he lightly scooped Evelyn up and carried her towards the Keep.


End file.
